Version History
Akido's Fixes *Training has become a (*) rank skill, from (+). *Character Creation has received a massive overhaul. *Certain types of synergy perks are under review, flat "syns to bonus" perks specifically; see a GM (preferably Akido) if you have any synergy-related perk, and report it. The perks may or may not be removed; you will be allowed to make a new one. *The following skills have been removed from the game: Assault Weapons, Military Training, Police Training, Hunting Weapons Training, Eastern Specialty. *Possibly more to record. *Possibly more to come. v2.7b Additions *Colored mana is now half skill, to match most Combat skills with special abilites and cut down on math *Control is getting changes: **E:M Skill for training **you may actively control Skill/5 Unit of Zombies in combat, doing so costs 1 mana a turn and changing their orders costs 1 Speed. **In the cases of established Army VS Army combat, you may control Skill/2 Unit of Zombies in combat for the same mana cost, however you are acting as in-charge leader and can not take turns yourself. This is also the limit to your passive “Work Force” **you may host up to Skill*10 Units of zombies assuming you have housing for all of them and zombie population (not units) is under half human population(For grandfathering reasons, you may treat the min amount of max zombies you can store as 100, this just won’t go higher tell the human population is at least 200). 2 units of zombie can live in 1 room. Large zombies count triple for housing space **An Overmind zombie’s zombies will lead zombies on their own speed usage, but you must still spend 1 mana per turn giving them orders and they spend 1 mana a turn. *Substantial changes to food production have occurred. *Characters are limited to half free hours towards job-training if they currently are untrained in their job. They may apply to any job that currently has untrained workers still working for it. *NPC’s now can only spend half their free hours on self-training, they can still be taought by other PC’s full-time or train other PC’s full time. The purpose of an NPC is to provide background characters and flesh the base out, not give you 50+ character slots. ;P *You may retire a PC to an NPC slot if you have one to spare, and you may make any NPC you control your PC with permission if you have a slot to spare. PC slots take 1 month to allow a new character after the old one leaves (through death or PC-retirment or other means) Except in the case of an Honorary Retirement, the slot is then immediately opened up. *(PC) Under normal circumstances, characters of 13 or younger are no longer being accepted as PC's. Current characters and unique character concepts are exempt. *Mana drain weapons now only steal body mana at half-lethality, and only 1 mana per round. *Every reroll by a player after their first gives the GM a Murphy’s law point for 24 hours that lets them reroll any future check relating to that person. The GM’s roll however contains no bonuses the player’s reroll’s may have had. *Environmental magic boosts stack half with elemental boosts gained via items, however, you may use any mana gained by such boosts for free before effecting your own colour’d mana supply *Deconstruction uses parts to train, not wood. v2.6.5 Additions *Body Control, Gun-Fu, Ninjutsu, Projectile Physics and Traceless have all been changed to Special Edition ^ status for the respective skills: Stamina, Eskrima, Melee Swiftness, Physics, and Stealth. **Pre-existing versions of both skills on certain character sheets are allowed to take 1/3 of the lower variant, apply it to the larger. The higher skill will become the upgraded skill. *Level-up method slightly changed! Affinity values altered relative to restricted, special edition, and unique skills. See the Level-Up page for more details. v2.6.5 *Clothing that provides a "Weather Resist" needs to be changed to one of the following: **Cold Tolerance **Heat Tolerance **Weather Tolerance *Clothing that provides weather resistance as a (*) special ability now combines two of the above. v2.6.2 Additions * v2.6.2 Leveling Up *Training/Teaching has been completely overhauled. See Leveling Up for details. Skills *Energy Skill tag added. *All Skills tags have been updated and expanded to denote and differentiate training costs and skill types. v2.6 Additions *Healing rates changed and clarified in the Wounds and Injuries section *Learning/Training rates no longer lowered by age. v2.6 Skills *Skills now have tags denoting some information on how they can be trained and/or used. *Learning now has a sub-skill called "Training" to be used for physical skills **Characters created before this change may split their Learning 2/3rds to give an equal amount in training, or take a free 1/3rd Learning starting score to Training instead. *Some skills have had their rank changed *Some uniques and psy-techs have been reworked. *New costs for training some skills *Only the highest 2 skills synenergize when training, additional skills that synenrgize give half their usual bonus (For a net bonus of 1/4th) *Mana only costs a Major point to unlock if you don't have 2 Magic skills, regardless if you have 0 or 1. *Age irreversibly effects the Training and Learning skills if you are younger then 20 or older then 40. Perks *A few perks were slightly reworked, more to come later. Magic *All 5 Tiers have more information written about them *The Skill page no longer stores information on magic beyond what it stores for most other skills *Magic has it's own in-depth page *Spell-crafting has been reworked from the ground up with many more options and reworked costs, with each element having slightly different possible effects! Monthly Costs *Clothing in the stocks degrades by 3 units worth per person on base once a month, with non body clothing counting as half a unit. If not enough clothing is left, player's personal clothing will degrade. *30 Gallons of gasoline are used up, this allows any driving with in 4.5 miles of the base for free. *Everyone rolls resistance checks to resist illness, rules for such will be made in more detail on an illness page. For now, the DC is a simple DC 50+5XY, where X is the amount of months of success sense last failure and Y is 1, +1 for the following things: **+1 if rationed food (Nearly everyone falls under this) **+1 if lacking more then 20 units of personal - or higher quality clothing(Body is 2 units, Footwear is 1 unit, Handwear/Headwear is .5 unit. 1 Quality better increases by +50% the base number only (1, 1.5, 2, 2.5, etc) **+1 per 5 years younger then 20 **+1 per 10 years older then 30 **+1 for bad quality living quarters (Everyone is safe here) Other *Non moving Players Automatically takes 50 on their Defense rolls *Non Moving Constructs (Vehicles, Barricades) Automatically take 70 on their Defense rolls. *Priority tickets become Player-bound instead of Character-bound, however your strongest character (If you have more then 1) costs 1 extra ticket to enter in to any full raid. *Trading in 10 Priority tickets allows you a solo-challange of one of the Non-canon Gauntlets. Category:System